Frozen Heart
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: "Seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégelé un coeur de glace" OS qui prend suite après le final de la saison 3, après le retour de Marianne, comment Robin va-t-il gérer ses sentiments pour Regina et les retrouvailles avec sa femme?


« Et bien vous feriez d'espérer de ne rien avoir apporté d'autre. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de sortir rapidement du restaurant sans même un regard pour celui qu'elle pensait aimer. Elle n'aurait pas pu le regarder de toute façon, ça lui aurait fait trop de mal. Le voir heureux dans les bras de sa femme et de son fils n'aurait servi qu'à la détruire un peu plus. Alors elle sortit, presque en courant. A nouveau chez elle, ses yeux tombèrent sur les restes du dîner qu'elle avait partagé avec Robin. Des larmes se mirent à couler au souvenir de ce moment de bonheur et elle monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son grand lit vide et froid après avoir seulement pris la peine de retirer ses escarpins et sa veste. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit et son sommeil fut envahi de cauchemars qui la réveillèrent plusieurs fois, les joues baignées de larmes.

Le lendemain, le soleil filtrant à travers la tente de la petite famille réveilla Robin qui avait passé sûrement l'une des pires nuits de sa vie, ses rêves n'avaient jamais été aussi faux et surtout, autant suivi de cauchemars. Dans ses rêves il était heureux avec Marianne et Roland, ils vivaient leur vie, découvrant avec joie les nouveautés qu'offrait ce monde. Mais dans son cœur, dans sa tête, Robin savait que cela sonnait faux. L'instant d'après, il voyait Regina, son sourire s'effacer, ses larmes se mettre à couler, il l'entendait l'appeler, lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui et c'est généralement à ce moment qu'il se réveillait. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de ces rêves, il était heureux avec Marianne, il serait allé jusqu'en enfer pour être à nouveau avec elle, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à Regina ? Son esprit totalement réveillé, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la tente. Il fut surpris de constater le froid qu'il faisait, la température ne devait pas atteindre les 0 degrés. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la bonne période de l'année... Robin ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps sur ce constat, il alluma un feu pour les autres membres du camp et prit la direction de la ville, il devait parler à Regina. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il devrait l'oublier, mais il était rongé par les remords, il était retourné dans les bras de sa femme sans même un regard pour elle, comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne signifiait rien pour lui, il devait s'en excuser.

Depuis son réveil, Regina se sentait vide, elle avait passé toute sa nuit à cauchemarder et à pleurer, elle avait les yeux rouges et portait toujours les vêtements de la veille. Son esprit n'était focalisé que sur Robin et sa fin heureuse, elle n'avait pas le droit de se battre pour lui, pour plusieurs raisons, il était heureux maintenant et elle tenait trop à lui pour lui enlever ça. Deuxièmement, elle n'était pas femme à briser une famille. Roland avait besoin de ses deux parents auprès de lui, et puis de toute façon, elle ne le méritait pas, elle ne méritait pas sa fin heureuse. Elle l'avait toujours su, au fond, les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse et l'amour est une faiblesse.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever pour aller prendre une douche et faire bonne figure, elle devait aller de l'avant comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais avant, elle devrait faire le deuil de cette relation naissante. Une fois sous les jets d'eau, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et lâcha toute la peine accumulée depuis la veille. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes et puis elle se redressa, sortit de la douche, enfila ses vêtements avant de se maquiller légèrement et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se servir un verre de cidre. Si elle devait l'oublier, autant s'en donner le courage. Elle alla s'installer dans son salon quand on frappa à la porte. Elle revêtit son masque froid et sans émotion, prête à renvoyer sèchement quiconque était venu la voir, elle ouvrit la porte et son visage se figea dans une expression de parfaite surprise

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!, demanda-t-elle sèchement, une fois la surprise passée.

- Il fallait que je te parle, laisse-moi entrer je t'en prie…, répondit l'archer à sa porte.

Elle soupira longuement avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer chez elle, elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans son salon et lui proposa quelque chose à boire pour être polie, ce qu'il déclina simplement, elle prit alors place sur le canapé a côté de lui avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

- Je... je voulais m'excuser Regina... Quand Marianne est revenue j'étais tellement surpris que c'est comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister...

A ces mots, la brune détourna le regard pour ne pas le laisser voir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

- Mais le fait est que ce n'était pas ce qui était censé arriver, et depuis je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal..., avait-il expliqué, doucement, montrant qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.

- Robin, maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ta Marianne, celle pour qui tu serais allé en enfer, la mère de ton fils, ton premier amour est de retour, si j'avais eu la chance de faire revenir Daniel je l'aurais sûrement fait aussi, alors tu vas m'oublier et retourner les voir aussi fort parce-que aussi fort que je t'aime, je tiens à ta fin heureuse...

Tous deux avaient remarqué l'utilisation du « je t'aime » mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de le mentionner. De toute façon, Regina savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ces mots étaient simplement sortis comme ça, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient sincères.

- Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé arriver... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Il pencha la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser, une dernière fois, pour qu'elle se sente mieux sans doute, parce qu'il se sentait mieux quand il était avec elle, parce que malgré tout il tenait à elle. Mais il fut arrêté à quelques centimètres par un doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres, elle lui sourit tristement avant de murmurer « Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ».

Elle avait raison, s'infliger ce genre de torture ne pourrait que leur faire du mal, alors il se leva, lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière une Regina qui luttait de toute ses forces contre ses larmes.

Un mois était maintenant passé depuis le retour de Marianne, tous les habitants avaient constaté l'arrivée très précoce de l'hiver à Storybrook, tous la trouvaient trop inattendue pour être naturelle, ils s'étaient donc tous mis en quête de trouver ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il neige au mois d'Octobre. Cependant, l'arrivée de l'hiver n'avait pas été le seul constat que les habitants de Storybrook avaient fait, Regina était malheureuse. Elle essayait d'aller de l'avant mais elle ne dormait presque plus, elle ne mangeait que très peu et les seuls moments où elle affichait un sourire réel et sincère étaient quand elle était avec Henry. Beaucoup commençaient à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais elle savait donner le change. De toute façon, ils avaient tous mieux à faire que de s'occuper des histoires de cœur de l'EvilQueen.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à nier être encore détruite, elle refusait de parler de Robin et elle l'évitait comme la peste. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler en revanche, c'était les larmes qu'elle avait au bord des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec sa femme et son fils, le manque qui commençait à s'ancrer en elle et l'incapacité de se concentrer quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à briser une famille pour avoir un homme. Malgré toutes ces souffrances, elle ne pourrait admettre qu'elle allait mal, parce qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait s'il l'apprenait, et elle devait reconnaître qu'il semblait heureux, elle tenait trop à lui pour lui enlever sa fin heureuse.

Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de se concentrer sur la conversation, rencontrer le regard du voleur alors qu'ils discutaient de leur problème actuel n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Finalement, elle réussit à focaliser son esprit sur ce qui était dit, Emma était en train d'expliquer qu'elle et Killian avaient aperçu une femme blonde aux alentours du lac et ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était la cause de ce froid hivernal prématuré. Le groupe composé de Snow, Charming, Belle, Rumple, Killian, Emma, Robin et Regina décida alors de retrouver cette jeune femme afin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Le soir venu, Regina était concentrée sur une carte de la ville, elle essayait de savoir ou pouvait se cacher cette femme. Il était très tard, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, de toute façon elle ne fermer que très peu les yeux depuis un mois. C'était mieux ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait c'était les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds d'un certain voleur qui apparaissaient, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

Quand de légers coups furent frappés à sa porte, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Robin, elle mit quelques instants à réagir après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Je t'ai dit de m'oublier, de ne plus revenir !

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais si c'était la seule façon de se faire comprendre, elle n'aurait pas le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas enfouir mes sentiments au fond de moi et les oublier ?

Il avait dit ça très vite, comme si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis des mois, maintenant c'était dit, maintenant le cœur de la brune avait raté un battement. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la repoussant par la même occasion à l'intérieur et fermant la porte d'un léger coup de pied. Elle voulait le repousser mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser pour la simple raison qu'il lui avait trop manqué, c'était mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était passionné, ils avaient lutté trop longtemps pour s'éviter et leurs retrouvailles faisaient des étincelles. Quand l'air leur manqua, ils se séparèrent et aussitôt les lèvres du voleur se rattachèrent à son cou, ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il murmura son prénom qu'elle revint à la réalité, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Elle utilisa alors toute ses forces pour le repousser et elle lui murmura « On ne peut pas, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. ».

Il ne répondit pas, elle avait raison. Il rouvrit alors la porte, la regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla, fermant sa la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, elle avait raison et la tentation auprès d'elle était trop grande. S'il avait attendu, il l'aurait peut-être entendue s'asseoir le dos contre la porte, il aurait peut-être entendu les pleurs qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était rentré directement chez lui, près de sa femme.

Encore une semaine passée, le temps devenait de plus en plus mauvais, une couche de neige recouvrait maintenant la ville alors que le groupe se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur but, trouver la femme blonde. Ils en avaient appris des choses sur elle, elle s'appelait Elsa et avait le pouvoir de geler les choses, d'après Rumpelsilskin, elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, ce qui la rendrait dangereuse pour toute la ville y compris pour elle-même, ils devraient donc la trouver au plus vite.

Ils n'avaient que peu d'idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se cacher et toutes leurs pistes finissaient toujours par mener à rien, le seul espoir qu'ils avaient c'était les docs, étant donné que c'était l'endroit où l'hiver était le plus virulent.

- Robin, je peux te parler ?

Marianne prit place allongée aux côtés de son mari dans leur tente, reposant sa tête sur son torse.

- Oui ?, répondit-il, s'attendant à une question sur le nouveau monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

- Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Le jour où je suis revenue, c'était très bien, parfait même, mais je sens bien que tu es préoccupé alors... j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Robin blêmit, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il voulait être honnête avec elle, lui dire que son cœur appartenait à une autre qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit parce qu'il n'aimait pas mentir, mais en plongeant son regard dans le sien, l'espoir et l'amour qu'il y vit l'empêchèrent de tout lui dire, alors quand il prit la parole, un mensonge étouffa la vérit.

- Rien... rien, je suis juste inquiet par rapport à cette reine des neiges, avait-il dit avec un sourire mélancolique.

Une énième réunion de l'étrange famille de Storybrook venait de s'achever, Emma et Hook étaient partis rapidement, suivis par Robin et Charming qui avaient pour mission de protéger la forêt et le camp des Merry Men. Comme quelques mois auparavant, Snow hésitait à laisser Regina seule, elle décida de rester avec elle pour lui parler. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans la cuisine où la vaisselle fut nettoyée sans un mot. Ce fut la princesse qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Regina je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, commença-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard.

- Je vais bien, répondit la reine plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non. J'ai vu ton regard sur Robin ce soir, j'ai vu ton sourire quand vous étiez ensemble, il te manque..., dit Snow en murmurant les derniers mots.

- Je..., commença Regina pour nier une fois de plus ses sentiments.

Mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne devait plus mentir, cela ne servait plus à rien, Snow avait compris.

- Tu as raison..., avoua-t-elle finalement, mais je ne peux pas briser une famille, ni sa fin heureuse.

- Je sais... lui répondit la plus jeune.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, c'était rare qu'elles avaient de réelles conversations toutes les deux, sans sarcasme et sans tentative de meurtre, mais chacune savait trouver les mots pour l'autre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et à ce moment, Regina était fatiguée de tout garder pour elle, fatiguée de tout nier en bloc à chaque fois, dans un murmure elle avoua enfin à haute voix ou presque ce qu'elle savait depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Je l'aime.

- Je sais..., répéta à nouveau la princesse en la prenant légèrement dans ses bras.

Et elle se laissa faire, étrangement. Ces mots l'étouffaient presque, elle les retenait depuis des mois maintenant, Snow était la première personne à les entendre, et probablement la dernière. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller pendant un instant. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle luttait pour ne pas courir dans les bras du voleur et le supplier de la choisir, elle était fatiguée.

- Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle encore une fois, comme pour soulager le poids de ces mots.

Une fois à l'entrée du camp, Charming arrêta Robin, lui aussi avait capté les regards entre lui et l'ancienne reine et avait compris ce qu'il se passait, il devait lui parler parce que, lui aussi, avait vécu la même chose quelques années auparavant.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire, qui tu choisis ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, répondit l'archer en toute honnêteté en s'adossant à l'arbre le plus proche.

- Tu dois choisir Robin, Regina est détruite même si elle ne le montre pas, je la connais assez maintenant pour le dire, et Marianne ne mérite pas que tu restes avec elle sans l'aimer, tu dois au moins lui parler...

- Je sais... c'est juste que... ce n'est pas facile de faire un choix, répondit-il en baissant la tête, se sentant minable de ne pas être capable de choisir.

- Je me doute..., répliqua Charming en lui donnant une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Sur ces mots, ils rejoignirent le camp où les compagnons préparaient un repas et où Marianne jouait avec Roland. Le regard du voleur croisa celui du Prince et il comprit qu'il devait parler à sa femme, elle le méritait. Il marcha donc en sa direction et après avoir enlacé son fils, il demanda à la brune de le suivre dans la tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'incita à s'asseoir et il fit de même.

- Je dois être honnête avec toi Marianne, commença-t-il, tu es partie, pour moi, pendant trente ans, j'ai souffert, dieu sait que j'ai souffert, mais..., il inspira un grand coup pour se donner le courage dont il avait besoin. Mais j'ai tourné la page, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Marianne se tut quelques instants, alors son homme, son mari, avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, trente ans c'est long, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il finisse par tourner la page.

- Tu aimes cette femme ?, demanda-t-elle alors, hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas... je commençais en tout cas, lui répondit-il.

A ces mots, le souffle de Marianne se relâcha, il était parfaitement honnête avec elle, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, et s'il n'était pas amoureux cela signifiait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore perdu, qu'ils pouvaient recoller les morceaux. Elle réduisit la distance entre eux et embrassa tendrement l'amour de sa vie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Marianne, lui dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

- Ce n'est pas grave Robin, nous allons recoller les morceaux, j'ai survécu aux donjons de l'EvilQueen et à mon exécution alors je...

- Quoi ?!, la coupa-t-il. C'était elle? Elle qui t'a tuée dans la ligne de temps original ?!

- Je pensais que tu le savais... Oui... Je pensais que Leiha te l'avait dit...

Robin passa ses mains sur son visage, alors ils avaient tous raison, Regina était bien un monstre, elle avait tué sa femme. Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour tomber amoureux de l'assassin de sa femme ?

Encore une semaine fut passée, plutôt calme étrangement, peu de réunion et peu de nouvelles informations sur Elsa. Mais le temps dehors ne s'arrangeait pas, il neigeait maintenant tous les jours et le vent s'y joignait. La tempête dehors représentait l'esprit intérieur de Robin. Il était perdu, comment Regina avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle avait l'air tellement sincère avec lui, elle était tellement gentille... Savait-elle seulement qu'elle avait tué Marianne ? Après tout, l'EvilQueen avait pris tellement de vie qu'il était difficile d'en retenir tous les noms. Il devait savoir, savoir si elle lui avait menti depuis le début et se jouait de lui ou si elle ignorait tout.

Lors de la réunion du soir, il surprit, à plusieurs reprises, le regard de la mairesse sur lui et s'il devait être honnête, lui aussi la regardait souvent. Cela devenait une habitude, il ne devait pas se parler, ni se toucher mais ils profitaient de ces regards pour combler, l'espace de quelques instants, le manque de l'autre. Il devait la détester mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Quand la rencontre prit fin, il mit délibérément plus longtemps pour récupérer ses affaires et mettre sa veste afin de se retrouver seul avec elle. Quand la porte se ferma sur les autres invités, il s'approcha d'elle, entrant dans son espace personnel.

- Tu sais comment Marianne est morte ?, commença-t-il du tac au tac.

- Euh... Non, comment ?, répondit-elle surprise de cette question.

- Elle a été exécutée. Par toi.

- Attends, quoi ?, dit-elle en arquant un sourcil sous cette nouvelle accusation.

- Emma l'as sauvée de ton donjon. Il n'y a pas de doute.

Elle tourna la tête afin d'éviter le regard de ce hors-la-loi, alors c'était bien elle ? Elle avait pris une femme dont elle ignorait tout, une femme aimée, une mère, elle l'avait montrée en exemple devant plusieurs villages, et à l'époque, elle n'avait éprouvé aucun regret. Quel genre de monstre faisait ça ? Pendant toute cette période elle masquait ses actes derrière sa souffrance et la recherche de Snow mais maintenant... maintenant elle regrettait. Pour la première fois, des remords l'envahissaient.

- Robin je suis...

- Tu le savais ?!, la coupa-t-il. Quand je t'ai parlé d'elle pendant ce rendez-vous qu'on a eu, tu te jouais de moi, tu n'étais pas sincère n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souvenais l'avoir tuée ?!

- Je te jure que non, je n'en avais aucune idée jamais je ne t'aurais caché ça en connaissance de cause, je ne pourrais pas te faire ça, je...

- Non. Non je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu le savais !

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, y lisant de l'incompréhension.

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour te détester. Ça fait deux mois que je lutte tous les soirs pour ne pas me lever et courir te rejoindre, parce que ce n'est pas la chose honorable à faire... Mais je suis fatigué de me battre contre cette attirance qui me lie à toi, contre ces sentiments alors je t'en prie donne-moi une raison de te détester.

Elle mit quelques instants à répondre, elle savait qu'elle devait lui donner ce qu'il demandait, une raison de la détester, parce que c'est ce que les héros font, ils ne brisent pas de famille. Pourtant, ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui, si elle s'écoutait elle ne lui donnerait pas cette raison, elle ferait tout pour qu'il la choisisse, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors elle prit la meilleure décision qui était à prendre.

- Je le savais. Je me jouais de toi parce que tu me plaisais et maintenant j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je m'en contre fichais de ce qui était arrivé à ta femme.

Elle avait pris sa voix la plus menaçante, celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle était encore reine pour que tout le peuple la craigne, mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à la craindre. Il savait qu'elle mentait parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour eux deux, et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant. C'était tellement plus simple de la détester, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y arriver ? Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, il se rua sur ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Il n'y avait ni sentiment, ni tendresse, ce n'était que passion, désir et envie. C'était mal, très mal, c'était comme trompé sa femme. Non, c'était pire, parce que tromper sa femme ne signifiait pas forcement quelque chose, mais embrasser la femme qui l'obsédait depuis plus de deux mois c'était tout le contraire. A nouveau elle le repoussa, elle était bien plus honorable que lui, qui l'aurait cru ?

- Va-t'en... On ne peut pas... Rester là n'arrangera rien, va-t'en, rattrape les choses avec ta femme, elle ne mérite pas ça, va la retrouver et ne reviens plus ici !, dit-elle d'une voix basse mais convaincante.

Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla, la laissant à nouveau seule, le cœur battant à la chamade, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle devait l'oublier, passer à autre chose, mais s'il continuait à l'embrasser comme ça, comment pourrait-elle y arriver ? Et depuis quand était-elle devenue ce genre de femme à pleurer pour rien ? Elle devait se ressaisir, elle était l'EvilQueen bon sang, elle n'était pas connue pour faire dans la guimauve dès qu'un homme s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle !

Ça y est, ils l'avaient trouvée, plus qu'une porte à franchir et elle serait en face d'eux, prête à être vaincue. Après la dernière réunion, ils avaient finalement repérer un hangar aux fenêtres congelées assez éloigné de la ville et du quartier des docs, la porte était scellée par de la magie et le temps hivernal était pire autour du bâtiment que partout ailleurs. Ils étaient tous là, Emma, Killian, Charming, Snow, Regina, Rumple et Robin. Au signal, Rumple ouvrit la porte à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et ils entrèrent tous pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une longue robe bleue claire pailletée, elle était recroquevillée dans un coin du hangar jusqu'au moment où elle perçut la présence du groupe. Aussitôt, elle se releva et plaça les mains devant elle en signe de défense.

- Ne m'approchez pas, s'il vous plait ne m'approchez pas !, commença-t-elle, la voix brisée par la peur. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, vous ne pouvez rien contre mes pouvoirs, restez où vous êtes surtout !

- Elsa..., commença alors Regina. Je sais que c'est terrifiant d'avoir des pouvoirs, mais je t'assure, ils ne sont pas si puissants et tu peux les contrôler... laisse-nous t'aider... Tu n'es pas méchante, on le voit dans tes yeux...

- Vous ne savez rien de moi !, s'exclama la blonde en articulant exagérément chaque mot. Vous voulez voir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ? Et bien regardez !, hurla-t-elle alors en levant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

La tempête dans le hangar redoubla de violence, chaque membre du groupe eut le réflexe de partir, sauf Regina qui tentait de raisonner Elsa, elle devait les sauver, elle leur avait trop de mal et avait eu droit à sa seconde chance, maintenant c'était son tour d'être le héros. Elle ne réussit pas à raisonner la reine en face d'elle, des rayons de glace surgirent autour d'Elsa et l'un d'eux frappa la brune droit dans la poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Elle tomba à terre, gémissant de douleur. C'est à ce moment que la blonde revint à elle et après une excuse murmurée elle s'évapora ne laissant derrière elle que quelques flocons de neige et une Regina blessée.

Tout le reste du groupe était parti, tous courraient en direction de la ville, seul Robin réalisa après quelques mètres que Regina ne les suivait pas. Quand, d'un seul coup, il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine, il sut qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il prévint alors le reste du groupe qu'il retournait la chercher et qu'il les rejoindrait à la boutique du Dark One puis il fit à nouveau le chemin en sens inverse, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, n'écoutant que son instinct qui avait pris le dessus sur sa raison.

Quand il entra dans le hangar, il la trouva très faible, elle essayait de se relever mais ses forces lui manquaient et elle retombait à chaque fois. Il se précipita pour la rattraper d'une autre chute, elle était incroyablement froide et quand il resserra sa prise sur elle, une de ses mèches de cheveux devint blanche, pris de panique il se releva en la portant.

- Accroche-toi Regina, on va t'emmener voir le Dark One.

Il franchit la porte, la brune étant toujours dans ses bras, elle avait froid, tellement froid qu'elle grelottait, s'accrochant à Robin comme à la vie pour garder un peu de chaleur humaine. Elle arrivait à peine à parler tellement elle grelottait, alors quand la petite famille arriva près d'eux, le jeune homme expliqua qu'il l'avait trouvée comme ça. Ils l'installèrent alors dans le lit de la boutique arrière du magasin de Mr Gold. Ils étaient tous tellement occupés à rendre la place confortable qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que les mains de la blessée se transformaient en glace, ce n'est qu'en l'allongeant sur le matelas que la sauveuse en fit la remarque.

Une fois installée, Rumpelstilskin se plaça à son chevet, il posa sa main sur son front puis observa ses mains de glace, son visage se décomposa légèrement et il inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est la magie d'Elsa... Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Regina... Regina va se transformer en statue de glace.

- Quoi ?! Mais il y a forcément quelque chose à faire pour annuler ça !, s'exclama l'archer faisant un pas pour se rapprocher.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui puisse empêcher ce sort...

- R... Ro... Robin..., articula difficilement Regina entre ses frissons.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et s'installa près d'elle sur le lit, il n'écoutait, encore une fois, que son instinct.

- Il... Il faut que... je... te parle...

En entendant ses mots, Snow tira sur la manche de son mari pour le faire sortir et fit signe aux autres d'en faire de même afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à deux jeunes gens qui devaient avoir beaucoup à se dire. Une fois seuls, il plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens et posa sa main sur sa joue. Aussi faible qu'elle était, elle accentua la pression du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne devait pas l'aimer, il devait l'oublier, mais même après avoir appris qu'elle avait tué sa femme, après que cette dernière soit revenue, après qu'il lui ai promis de recoller les morceaux, même après tout cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et cet aveu le tuait. Maintenant, il allait devoir l'oublier. Pas tout de suite, il allait être présent pour elle jusqu'au dernier moment où elle se transformerait définitivement en statue de glace, il lui dirait au-revoir, et après, il tenterait de l'oublier.

- Robin... il... il ne me reste... qu... que peu... de temps... alors... alors je vais... te le dire... écoute... très attentivement... parce... parce que peu de gens... m'ont... entendu... dire ça... Je... je t'aime... de toute... mon âme... je t'aime... et... tu vas me faire... le plaisir... d'être heureux tu m'entends... de retourner auprès... de ta famille... de les rendre heureux... et... de faire pl... plein de... d'autres petits bébés... Locksley... Mais je t'en supplie... ne... ne m'oublie pas... ne m'oublie... jamais... je... je t'aime... Robin...

Ses mots avaient été entrecoupés de frissons, mais ils avaient été dit, elle lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, ça ne l'était jamais de toute façon, et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais. Elle avait besoin de savoir que même si elle était congelée, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait de son vivant. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'archer et il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, car avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, son corps entier se changea en glace. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, c'était trop tard. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule gelée, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il était peut-être un homme, il ne devrait sûrement pas pleurer ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quel imbécile avait-il été ! Il avait hésité pendant des semaines et ce n'est que maintenant que son esprit réalisa ce que son cœur savait déjà, il aurait dû la choisir, elle. Pas Marianne, elle. Et maintenant, elle s'était transformée en statue de glace.

Ameutés par les pleurs qu'ils entendirent à travers la porte, le petit groupe entra rapidement dans l'arrière-boutique et tous se figèrent, touchés par la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Regina n'était plus qu'une statue de glace. Elle était restée pour les sauver et maintenant elle n'était plus qu'une statue. Lentement, Snow s'approcha de Robin et s'agenouilla près du lit.

- Robin il faut qu'on la prenne on... on ne peut pas la laisser là…, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Comme pour lui dire adieu, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue en souriant tristement, dieu qu'elle allait lui manquer, elle lui manquait même déjà. Il pencha alors son visage sur le sien et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un flux de magie émana d'eux et se propagea dans toute la ville, lentement, en commençant par les mains puis le torse, puis les jambes et enfin la tête, le corps de la reine déchue se dégela et son cœur se remit à battre, et ses yeux se rouvrirent.

- Le baiser du véritable amour..., murmura Snow.

Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, Regina se sentit légèrement désorientée et puis ses souvenirs revinrent, elle avait tenté de raisonner Elsa, la glace, Robin, la boutique, il l'avait réveillée, il l'avait sauvée.

- Tu... tu m'as réveillée ?

- Je crois que c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire, Milady.

- Robin de Locksley, tu es prié de sécher tes larmes, nous ne sommes pas dans un film mélo dramatique !, lui répondit-elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues et de l'embrasser avec toute la force de son amour.

Cette fois il n'hésitait plus, il la choisirait, elle. Il parlerait à Marianne, et dès le lendemain la course pour apprivoiser Elsa serait relancée, mais elle était à lui maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais changer ça.


End file.
